


Crowns and Flour

by b3kahb, fluffynarwhal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commoner Louis Tomlinson, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3kahb/pseuds/b3kahb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: When Prince Harry is forced to work a real job and to find love, it will lead him to places and people that he never thought would fill his word.





	1. Step one: Gather the ingredients

Harry rounded one of the corners in the castle, his boots clicking against the tile flooring. Liam stayed close behind him, following him into his mother's quarters. Harry kept his hands clasped in front of him, the definition of a princely walk. Just hours before, Harry's mother, Queen Anne, requested their presence in her rooms for a meeting of sorts. Her request was vague, which caused nerves to worsen as time passed. As the two boys continued down the corridor, Harry's stomach twisted. "I'm ready to get this over with," he murmured quietly. He heard a snort from behind him, and when he turned, he could see a smirk working it's way onto Liam's face.

Liam knew, he knew where and why they were going. He just had be sworn to not tell Harry anything about it. It was going to be something that the boy wouldn't like it a lot. He snorted to hear harry wanting it to be over. Too bad it was all just starting. Walking around him, Liam opened the door for him and followed Harry into the room.

"Hi, mum," Harry said, walking over to his mother's desk and leaning over it to give her a quick hug. As her arms wrapped around the boy, he felt her tense. He pulled back and sat in one of the chairs. Anne eyed him for a moment before turning to Liam. Harry glanced back and forth between his mother and his best mate. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on," he hissed. He looked to Liam for help, begging him silently to explain what was happening.

Liam bowed to the queen. He kept his mouth closed. he wasn't suppose to say anything and now wasn't the time to disobey. Looking to harry, his eyes went down and he looked back to Anne.

"Honey, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," Anne explained. Harry narrowed his eyes at his mother, waiting in anticipation. He glanced over at Liam, but saw no change in his facial expression. "As you know, there has been a story released to the public about your nightly escapades to the city. Your father and I do not take these things lightly, and after speaking with our representative, we have decided on a plan of action." Harry squawked a noise of protest but Anne held up her hand to stop him for speaking again.

"What do you think I've done that's so bad?" Harry hissed, his blood boiling and his hands starting to shake where they held the arms of the chair he sat in. "The last time I left the castle grounds, Liam and I went to a pub. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary," he explained. Anne began digging in a drawer, before producing a magazine. On the front cover, Harry was seen with a cigarette in between his fingers on one hand, a drink in the other, and two girls under his arms with sinister smiles on their faces. Liam was seen behind him, a sour look covering his expression. "Mum, this isn't what it looks like," he replied. The title of the cover said, "PRINCE TAKES A NIGHT OUT AT A SUPPOSED BROTHEL, SEEN LEAVING WITH TWO LADIES" in bright red lettering. He sunk back into his chair and jumped when he felt Liam's hand on his shoulder.

Liam held his silence. He didn't want to interrupted but he had to. His hand on Harry's shoulder, he looked down to him. "Prince, they were using you and as much as I try to tell you this, all the time, you still do it. So your parents approached me and mine, you remember my parents? " Liams mom had been harry school tutor for all his years. "We're going to go to my home town for a bit... " Liam trailing off so the queen could finish.

Harry nodded and thought back to his time as a child, Liam's mother tutoring him for the entirety of his child and teenage years. His mother had then moved back to Doncaster with her husband and Liam began to take over for her. Anne cleared her throat, Harry snapping his head in her direction. "You'll be going to stay with Liam's parents' in Doncaster," she said with a tone of finality. Harry felt his stomach twist in knots. "For the time being, because you've been so reckless with your decisions, your father and I have made the executive proposition to send you to straighten your life out. You'll be stay with his parents, while Liam will continue to tutor you with your studies. One thing we do require is that you find a job and learn the ins and outs of the real world." Harry sank into the chair and scrubbed his hands over his face, the feeling of dread washing over him like a rain storm in the summer. "Don't mistake this for a punishment, Harry," she said after a moment. "You're going to be king one day, and to do that, you need the people on your side. You can't have the people wondering whether or not you'll be sleeping with every woman in the country while in line for the throne." She picked up her cup of tea and took a quiet sip, setting it back down before adding, "Liam will explain the details on the journey."

Liam stood there, nodding some. "You need to find someone that loves you for you, not for your crown... Yes, your Majesty. " Moving back some. "We should get packed, harry. We leave tonight for Doncaster. We have a late train so no one will see us leaving" He stepped back, ushering for harry to walk past him.

Harry huffed and stood from the chair. "So, I don't get a say in this at all?" he asked angrily. Anne shook her head and opened her mouth to respond, but Harry cut her off. "I didn't mean for what happened that night to happen. Everyone has been conspiring this against me when I have no control over what goes on around me." He turned to Liam and pointed a finger in his direction. "You were supposed to tell me things, Liam," he whimpered. Turning back to his mother, he took a deep breath and bowed, exiting the room in a rush, leaving Liam and his mother and walking hastily to his room, locking the door behind him before Liam could reach him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis groaned as he looked at the clock. He was going to be late if he didn't get up. He had class and work today. He just didn't feel like getting up though. Still he found the energy to move and make his way to class. Flopping in his seat, he nodded a hello to Zayn. Zayn was his best friend and worked at the pub just down the street from his work at the bakery. " You said you had some news to show me? " He yawned once more.

Zayn took a sip of his coffee and nodded to his friend. He pulled out some paper work and slid it over to Louis. "Apparently, an old friend of ours is coming back to town for a little bit," he began. Zayn remembered his childhood fondly, and the people who were involved made it even better. "Do you remember Liam Payne?" he asked hopefully. It hadn't really been that long since they'd seen him, but long enough that he feared Louis might not remember.

Louis looked at the paper, stealing Zayn coffee in the process. "Panyo? Really, m been some time huh? " He smiled. It was exciting to see. him again and really, he was working for Liam's parents since they moved back, so it would be cool to see them all together again. "Thats awesome, you excited to see him? " Wiggling his brow to Zayn with a smirk.

Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled, nodding just slightly. "It'll be good to see him again," he replied. He knew the real reason for Liam coming back to town, but he was sworn to secrecy because of the circumstances. After promising not to say anything, Zayn knew he couldn't tell Louis the truth. So instead, he put on a brave face and continued on with handing the paperwork to his friend. "Read over this before going into work. Make sure you give this to Mr. Payne. Liam mentioned someone would be coming with him to town and they're going to be working with you at the bakery." Zayn flipped to a certain page in the stack. "Please read through this and have it signed, please," he begged the boy.

Louis took the paperwork but didn't care to read it. he knew his job and he wasn't going to lose it over Liam coming home. "I don't need to read it, its just paperwork and what to you mean someone is coming back with him...who would be coming?" He now whispered as class started, stealing another drink of Zayn's coffee in the process. "So you gonna bone Liam the moment you see him or wait a couple hours?"

Zayn shook his head appalled, sending a shocked look Louis' way. "No, I'm not going to bone him the moment I see him, you idiot," he whispered with a giggle. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I don't even think he likes me in that way." Zayn pulled out a pen and his notebook, scribbling some notes down while the professor spoke. He tried to deflect Louis' question about who'd be joining Liam, but as Louis stared at him waiting for an answer, he sighed heavily and thought of a way to stretch the truth. "As far as I know, it's some kid that's an old friend of Liam's. Now at least try to pretend you're paying attention," he added with a playful wink.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, I'm taking in bets now. " He teased him right back. "Right, just some kid. " He went back to trying to pay attention but well, he was curious a bit about whom it was. When classes ended, Louis waved a by to Zayn and jumped on his bike to head to work. It was a small town, most didn't need a car to get around. He parked his bike behind the bakery and walked in to greet his bosses. If only then he had known what was to come.


	2. step two: gather the utensils

Harry sat up in his seat and ruffled his hair, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the remaining sleep that lingered. He pulled out his phone and checked the time before looking out the window as the town came into view. Beside him, Liam slept quietly, snoring softly. Harry nudged him, and huffed a laugh as he awoke with a snort. "Looks like we're getting close," he said and pointed to the window. He watched Liam yawn. "I still don't understand why I'm being sent here. There's bound to be people that know who I am," Harry added harshly.

Liam woke slowly, looking to harry. He knew his friend wasnt happy about this but really it was time for him to see. "Believe it or not, there are only 3 people who know who you are. My parents and my... Well his name is Zayn." Blushing softly then as he looked out the window. "Give this all a chance, no papperazi, no one to act fake with you. You can be just you... " Liam trying to lighten his mood in some way.

Harry glanced at Liam for a moment and saw the genuine words, letting them soak into his mind. He considered the possibilities of his new home for the time being. Liam was right about there being no paps, no one to only like Harry for his title, and no one to judge him for things he did back home in Latvia. As he listened to the train rattle on as it neared the city, he finally caught on to what Liam said about who knew who he was. He snapped his head in Liam's direction with a furrowed brow. "Your.... Zayn?" he inquired. "Liam, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Please do tell who this.... your Zayn is."

Liam could see him thinking it all over. He knew Harry would come around to it when given time. He was glad to see he was at least slowly coming around to the idea. When he finally caught on about Zayn, Liam blushed a deeper color. "Oh it would seem we're here, time to go. " Avoiding answering the question as the doors opened for the train and Laim grabbed their bags.

Harry snuffled a laugh and followed his instructions, shoulder his bags and walking after Liam to disembark the train. "You're not getting out of this so quickly, Payne," he mused. As he stepped off the train, the bustle of the station became loud in his ears, people running around trying to catch their seats. "Is someone picking us up?" Harry asked. He tried to stick closer to Liam as the man walked in front of him, probably knowing where he was going.

Liam smirked. Oh yes he was. He wasnt going there with him, not yet. "Yeah my parents send the delivery boy... Which he is right there. " Liam pointed out a rather curvy, short boy. His hair swept over his forehead and his eyes sparkled blue. Smiling he ran over and hugged Liam. they both spoke a greeting to each other until Liam pulled back. "Louis, this is Harry. " Louis looked Harry over with a smirked. "Hello Harold. " Louis responded. "Come on your parents are waiting. " Louis motioning toward the van he and brought from the Paynes home.

Harry stood frozen in his spot, the boy before him radiating beauty. His hair was fluffy and free of hair product. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen before. This Louis was short, probably came up to his chest, but still handsome and... apparently very cheeky. Harry cocked his hip to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's not Harold, actually. Just Harry, if you don't mind," he corrected the boy. He could hear Liam groan by the van as he stuffed their bags in the boot. Harry walked past Louis and handed his last bag to Liam before climbing into the van.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Harold. You can't take care of your own bag? " His brow furrowed, not fully understanding why Harry couldn't do it himself. Soon they were all in the van, driving the short distance to Liam's childhood home. Louis parked the van, hugging Liam once more. "Tomorrow night we'll go to the pub. I'll see you both at work tomorrow. " Louis winking to Liam. "Have a good night Harold. " He called as he jumped on his bike and peddled away. Liam turned to Harry and laughed softly. "You have no chance with him"

Harry groaned in frustration, yelling to the sky. "Little pretentious shit with his bike and his hair and his bright blue eyes," Harry grumbled. "Why can't you do it yourself, Harold?" he mocked in a high voice as he flung open the boot of the van and grabbed his bags. He tossed one of them on the ground and kicked at it, underestimating what he'd packed in the bag. "Fucking stulba padarot mani palikt dīvainā pilsētā," Harry spat in his native tongue. [Translation : Fucking stupid making me stay in some strange city]. Harry took his phone out of his pocket and checked it once more, noticing he didn't have service. "Please tell me I don't have to buy a new phone because this one doesn't have service," Harry begged, knowing Liam would tell him the exact opposite.

Liam laughed, loudly to see him throw a fit like he was. "He's not pretentious, he's just not easy. He never has been. Louis knows who he is and what he's about. He won't take any less then what he deserves and remember he doesn't know who you are. No, you don't need a new phone, just need to reset it. We'll do it once you get settled. Now come on" Grabbing the bags, Liam walked into the house. His mothers face lighting up as she hugged him the walk to Harry. Cupping his cheek, she kissed his forehead. "Hello Harry, how are you sweet boy? "

Harry relaxed into her embrace, all the memories of his childhood with her flooding back to him in an instant. His eyes stung, misting over with tears after not seeing her for so long. "Hi, Mrs. Payne," he grinned widely. He dropped his bags by the door where Liam set the rest of them. "I'm doing well. How are you? Enjoying not having to look after me?" he asked cheekily. Harry felt a special bond between Mrs. Payne and himself. She was there when his own mother was busy with political situations, and always took care of him. He learned so much from her, and he treasured that. Seeing her again after years, he was just glad to have someone here that understood him. That wasn't to say Liam didn't understand Harry. No, Liam was Harry's best mate and right hand man. He took care of Harry as an older brother would. But Mrs. Payne was a second mother to him, and Harry was more than grateful for that.

Wiping his eyes, she cooed to him. "Oh Harry, I know this is so much for you to take but when Anne called me to ask.. I couldn't say no. " She knew him, he didn't like being told what to do or surprises and this had been both. "I'm well. Oh you know that's not true. You are always another son to me" Still holding his cheek. "Sweet Harry, I hope being here, you'll finally let someone love you for the sweet boy I know. I have faith in you. " Kissing his forehead, "go put your things away. Then you and i, Harry, will have tea and talk. "

Harry nodded and gave her one more hug before turning and wiping his eyes after he was out of sight, picking up his bags and suitcases, following Liam through the house. "I love your mom, Liam," he croaked. He knew that his time here wouldn't be easy, but with people believing in him so fiercely, he had to try.

Liam smiled, "she loved you too and so do I mate, you know you got this. " Liam throwing his things into his old room, he showed Harry to the spare room. "I'll organize for you, just go talk with her more.. Then we'll talk about how you looked at Louis. " He winked, already unpacking for Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes off, reaching in his bag to retrieve his favorite grey jumper, slipping it over his shoulders and fixing his hair. He gave Liam a secret glare. "I'll talk aboutLouis when you talk about your Zayn. Otherwise, my lips are sealed," he replied and fled the room. Back in the living room, he found Mrs. Payne sitting on the couch with three cups of tea in front of her. When she noticed him, she smiled gently, motioning for him to sit next to her. Harry did as he was instructed, and picked up a cup. He took a deep breath after sipping his tea. "Mrs. Payne, do you think I'm a bad person?" he asked quietly.

Liam blushed once more. "Yeah alright. " He could do that if only to find out about Harry's thoughts. Plus he'd be meeting Zayn soon so he might as well know. 

Mrs. Payne smiled to see Harry join her and her husband, he was a quiet man, they just enjoyed being a help to others. He said his hello to Harry then was off, after all he had to open the bakery early. When they were alone, she took Harry's hand. "No dear, I don't. I don't think you're a bad person. I think you get caught up in all that is happening and don't see the things that could go wrong. I think you care but don't see how other use you. That's why you're here, to find you and to find the person that loves you for it. Now you going to explain the yelling in try driveway. " Sipping her tea then.

Harry flushed in embarrassment at his temper tantrum outside. He shook his head with a self deprecating laugh. He couldn’t hide anything from her. Might as well explain it. “It’s all a lot to take in. It’s no excuse for my actions, but it’s a lot on my mind. I’m trying really hard to accept this, but 48 hours ago, I was in the castle doing what I could as Prince. Im expected to be alright with being thrown into a new life, and I just need a minute to breathe. I don’t intentially go out and let people walk all over me. I try to see the best in people, but i guess i forget who’s done me wrong in the past. My mother used to tell me that was going to be my downfall, giving people too many chances. What happened outside was a lapse in judgement. Some boy got under my skin and made me lose my temper a bit,” he explained. He felt awful for yelling on her property, and even worse for her knowing about it.

"You mean Louis? " She smiled to him. "You know you'll be working with him. He's kind of a sassy thing but he's a good kid. Your age even. Just don't let him see he got to you or he'll keep doing it. I know this is a lot but I also know you know how to handle it all. I believe in you."(edited)

Harry took her hand within his and kissed the top of it. “Out of everyone I’ve ever been around, you know me the best. Another mother for me, Mrs.Payne. Thank you for letting me stay here.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Liam standing in the doorway.

She smiled to Harry, then to her own son. "He keeps this up, he's going to show you up." Liam could only laugh as she hugged each boy once more and excused herself. 

Liam joined him there on the couch, smiling and let out a sigh. "Zayn is someone I've known for a very long time. Him and I, well we've messed around some when we we're in school and thats all. He's nice, sweet and tan as bloody hell but we never were more and he's probably taken so thats that. Now tell me about what was going on with you and your reaction to Louis?"

Harry sat quietly, staring at his friend as he spoke. "So wait, before we get on to the Louis situation, define 'messed around' Liam. Your definition and my definition are two very different things."

Liam groaned. "We made out, hooked up, did things, alright. I've told you and now its on you. Tell me or I will go get mom and tell her all about that thing you don't want her to know." Liam smirking, there was always advantages to being his right hand man, Liam knew all his secrets.

Harry narrowed his eyes and sent Liam a heavy glare. The two remained that way for a few minutes before Harry relented. He grumbled and got comfortable on the couch. "You know how Latvians all knew who I was, and girls and guys would throw themselves at me?" he asked. Liam nodded softly. "Louis took one look at me and turned the other way. Liam, he called me Harold!" he guffawed. "He was sassy and cheeky and called me Harold with his fucking pretty eyes, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that. I don't know how to act."

Liam nodded and then laughed. "Welcome to the real world, prince Harry. You being royal doesn't matter here, doesn't matter to him. He sees you as he sees me and thats why your parents sent you here. For the chance to be seen by someone for you. So be you, be the boy my mother tutor and the one I spend time with." Liam patting his shoulder.

Harry nodded but a thought crossed his mind and he flung himself into the couch cushions. "Liammmmmm," he drawled. "How in the hell did he end up with an arse like that?" he asked like it was a regular question. "It's madness is what it is, and it's unfair. Liam, make it go away."

Rolling his eyes, he stood and shook his head. "he rides his bike a lot, plus he was born with it." Shrugging then. "Stop whining, you think he's cute, figure it out how to make it work or at least, get him to talk to you more then he did tonight. Come on, we should get some sleep. Work is at 6 am."

Harry groaned and scrubbed the sides of his face once more, standing from the couch nonetheless. "I never have to got up that early even in the castle," he grumbled. "Maybe I was coming home at six in the morning, but at least I got some sleep." He followed Liam through the house, escaping to his room after mumbling a goodnight to his friend. After getting a change of clothes from his bag, he promised himself he'd unpack the next day. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom, showering quickly and going back to his room. Harry climbed into his bed and snuggled deep into the sheets, sighing heavily. As he fell asleep, he dreamed of blue eyes and Latvian castle halls.


End file.
